Invader Dib Trailer
by Sorida
Summary: Promos of Invader Dib from my mind. As you read on, there's some information about random Invader Zim events such as InvaderCON and Operation:Doom. So far, there's no word of a revival, but you can be assured that I will post a new chapter if it happens.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Invader Dib teaser trailer! Well, this is how I would make it.

A/N: The information in this may be different than what you see on Wikipedia or something. There's a lot of speculation for this to be about such as Zim and Skoodge becoming the next Tallest, Dib is in a Vortian or Meekrob prison, and GIR doing…GIR things. The most accepted may be that the Resisty return, Dib joins them, and together they take down the empire and Dib kills Zim. This is the one I am using in my own representation of the teaser trailers. Probably going to shoot Mr. Scolex a fan e-mail and ask him what the finale really was supposed to be. Please note that this is the series finale not season finale. The end of the Battle of Meekrob.

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim/the Invader Zim movie Invader Dib. Viacom own the show but (I'm so happy I can say this and be correct) Jhonen Vasquez owns Invader Dib! At least, as far as my knowledge knows, I think he owns the rights to it…please correct me if I'm wrong.

Trailer #1

(starts with the Armada's music a.k.a opening music to Nightmare Begins)

(Flashes pictures of Irken soldiers in beat to the music.)

Red: (while camera passes over crowd) Brave Irken soldiers! You have been called back to Conventia to aid the Armada in the rescuing of Invader Tenn! (camera goes to Tenn captured by a smug-looking Lard Nar)

Purple: Yeah! Show the Resisty *giggle* who's boss!

(Camera follows lone Voot Cruiser then goes back to Conventia)

Red: Invader Larb will lead group A. The- (cut off by...)

?: Wait!

(Irken climbs up in similar manner to Nightmare Begins and first note of the opening theme is held until the Irken is revealed to be...)

Red & Purple: Zim?

(opening theme starts)

(back on Earth, focus in on Dib in the Dibship)

Dib: Lock on to Zim's coordinates. *shows Zim fighting alongside Tenn*

He's up to something, I know it.

(scene switches to outside the Massive)

Tak: Zim you idiot! (shows Massive engaged in battle with the Resisty) You started a war!

Zim: Yes, yes, yes, Zim amazes you!

(shows Skoodge holding Tenn's hand and leading her out of the Resisty's ship)

Skoodge: Let's go!

(flashes multiple scenes of fighting Irkens, Meekrobs, and Vortians then goes black)

GIR: Where's Master?

(screen switches to a Voot Runner containing GIR, Tenn, and Skoodge)

*Tenn and Skoodge gasp*

Skoodge: We left him behind...

(switches to Irk where a wounded Zim is confronted by Dib. Dib has a laser gun; music stops)

Dib: It's over Zim! *period of silence*

Zim: *lowers head and looks at the ground* I know.

(screen blacks out after Dib prepares to pull the trigger)

?: ZIM!

(intense music commonly used in action sequences in previes starts)

(flashes more scenes of battle)

Tak: Fire at will!

Lard Nar: Return fire!

(Z appears on screen and switches to Zim)

Zim: Why are you here Dib-stink?

(I appears on screen then switches to Dib)

Dib: Did you really think you could leave that easily?

(M appears and goes back to Dib)

Dib: This is the last fight. My vindication.

(Music stops)

Skoodge: The war of a lifetime has begun.

(Invader Zim logo comes on screen. Electricity crackles between the I and D)

(screen goes black and shows credits)

GIR: *while screen's still black* Are we there yet?

Zim: No.

GIR: Are we there yet?

Zim: No!

GIR: Are we there yet?

Zim: *grr* NO!

GIR: Oh...OK! *silence* Can I have a taquito?

(Coming soon)

Trailer #2

(Scene is shot in space where you see Zim and GIR together in the Voot Cruiser)

GIR: Where we goin' Master?

Zim: Away, far away.

GIR: Why?

Zim: *pause* It's...complicated.

(scenes of war between the Resisty and the Armada are shown)

Tak: *during fight scenes* Zim you idiot! Not only are you incapable of conquering a planet but you also caused an interplanetary war!

(back to Zim and GIR)

GIR: Will there be tacos?

Zim: Where you're going, yes.

GIR: YAY! You coming too Master, right?

Zim: *sighs* Sure GIR. Sure. *smiles at GIR*

(scene switches to GIR asleep in a different Voot with Tenn and Skoodge piloting)

Tenn: What will you say to him? *motions to sleeping GIR*

Skoodge: The truth.

(scene changes to Zim and Dib. Zim is wounded and Dib is standing over him with a laser gun)

Dib: It's over, Zim!

Zim: *stares at ground* I know. Don't hurt GIR.

Dib: *lowers gun slightly and is hesitant* Wh-what?

Lard Narr: *grr* If you can't do it, I will! *grabs Dib's gun*

Dib: No! Wait!

(screen blacks out)

GIR: *voice only* Where's Master?

(Invader Zim logo is shown)


	2. Chapter 2

Trailer #3

Computer: (just the voice while the screen is black) It's coming. (shows Zim laughing) It all ends now.

(shows Conventia, the Tallest are with Zim on stage)

Red: Zim, why are you here?

Zim: Well, what's a rescue without ME?

*start any intense battle music here*

(switch to battle scenes with Lard Nar and Tak)

Lard Nar: If they ruined your life, why fight for them?

Tak: It's the last thing I have left!

(More scenes with Irkens fighting the Vortians and Meekrob. Stops on Zim and Dib in a space battle with Dib in the Spittle Runner and Zim in the Voot)

Dib: Give up Zim!

Zim: Never Dib-worm! There's nothing you can do to stop me, ZIM, from defeating you!

Dib: Hey, look over there! *points randomly to something*

Zim: Eh? (Dib fires his laser at Zim and Voot is sent spiraling down towards an asteroid* AAAAHHHH!

(Zim is seen wounded and looks up at a cloaked figure)

?: Get up.

Zim: Who are you?

?: Just get up you idiot. Do you want your planet to be destroyed or not?

Zim: *glares* No.

(screen turns black)

Computer: *voice only* Coming soon.

(Invader Zim logo comes into existence and "credits" roll)

(Purple is seen with a bag of chips facing Red)

Purple: I couldn't forget the snacks!

(Coming in 2011, this fic is not yet rated)

A/N: SURPRISE! :D This one isn't as good as the others, but this is your signal. Be happy! Now I need to actually start it.


	3. Chapter 3

Trailer #4

(Fades into a dark hallway in Zim's lab. Evil laughter can be heard. Sparks light up the pitch black hall as camera closes in on the source of light and noise.)

Computer: The end begins now.

(Fades out into blackness, then Zim is seen on an asteroid with Dib and the Resisty. Irk is seen in flames.)

Zim: No…

Lard Narr: *smirks* You deserve every minute of it Irken. Besides, you ruined any chance at universal peace single-handedly. You are to blame for the downfall of your planet, your own people. This new age will begin without you.

Zim: YOU LIE!

Lard Narr: No Zim, you lied to yourself. Even in that laboratory, even before the death of Miyuki, you were hopeless. I know that you are different. I know that you are a Defective. You are a mistake.

Zim: *looks at ground* …

Lard Narr: Well then, since for once in your life you have nothing left to say, it's time to correct the mistake. Dib, you do the honors.

(Dib raises laser gun and aims at Zim)

Dib: This is for Earth. Any last words, space boy?

Zim: *smirks* Congratulations Dib, you are an Invader.

(Dib fires and screen goes white. Invader Zim logo is shown. "There will be tacos." Is shown on the screen. Black out.)

Trailer #5

(Black screen with the word "Prepare" on it. Switch to Skoodge.)

Skoodge: This is it. The fate of the galaxy rests on this war.

(Black screen with "For" shown on it. Switch to Tak.)

Tak: How is that idiot still alive after all he's done? He caused this war! He ruined my life! He never destroyed that infuriating robot! Worst of all, he escaped everything!

(Black screen with "Zimpact" on it. Switch to Zim in base.)

Zim: No GIR! STOP! Don't touch that! GIR!

GIR: WEEHEEE! WHOOOHOOOOO! YAAAAAAY! (running around with a chocolate bubblegum suck monkey and a waffle)

Zim: I knew that was a bad idea…

Minimoose: Nyah!

Computer: I told you so.

Zim: *eye twitch* Just get in the Cruiser.

(Blacks out.)

*written on screen in "Zim font"* Destruction is near.

*carat between "is" and "near appears with one word written above it* almost

*fades out and replaced by:* Invader Zim Dib

A/N: Yeah, I posted this to inform you of both the ever-approaching due date of the first chapter of Invader Dib which will be posted during/a few days after Christmas and a poll. You see, as most of the reviews say, I shall obey your wishes and go through with writing Invader Dib, not in script format but an actual novelization of the series finale. But I want to know your, the readers, favored ending for the series. There are 3 options so vote! Vote for the fate of Zim, Dib, Gaz, GIR, the Resisty, and the Irken Armada! Also, a synopsis of the fic is posted on my profile already. Feel free to take a look and P.M./leave a review (for the anonymous readers) for me if you have a problem with the story in general. Alert me if there are any more synopses I should know about. Well, I'm out!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This is my apology for not updating in about a week. I'M SO SORRY! *cries from stress* I have a solo to do tonight in my school's chorus and I'm super nervous! SQUEE! Plus, I'm in the mood for procrastinating on my English essay (don't we all do that?) so enjoy this…EXCERPT FROM INVADER DIB!

Zim was in a mad fury as he watched the camera replay the scene again and again. How could this be? How could they leave him, ZIM, out of the Great Rescue for Invader Tenn? He couldn't fathom the thought! It was…IMPOSSIBLE!

"COMPUTER!" he shouted.

"Yes?" the Computer asked, obviously very bored with its "Master's" rambling.

"When was this message sent?"

"While you were at-"

"When?"

"While you-"

"WHEN?" The Computer "sighed" and then continued its unfinished sentence.

"While you were attending the Earth Skool . The Almighty Tallests have administered a message to all the Invaders to help with the rescuing of Invader Tenn. Thus far, they have encountered a small resistance force against the Irken Empire."

Zim pondered for a moment. What inferior race would go against the Irken Armada? They must be idiots. "Go on." Zim said, while reading over the Irken text the message contained.

"The resistance force has been named The Resisty and-"

"The RESISTY? What a stupid name!" Zim cackled. The Computer "sighed" once again and, if it could, it would have rolled its eyes.

"Yes, well this 'Resisty' poses as a threat to the Armada."

"How can SOMETHING that stupid be that threatening?"

"If you must know, the Meekrob have joined the fight." Zim froze, all emotion draining from his face at the simple fact.

"Did you say the Meekrob?" Zim asked more quietly than usual.

"Affirmative. The Meekrob are supplying the Resisty with everything they need, food, water, troops, weapons, snacks, everything. That is why the Tallests have called the Invaders for back-up."

"I see." Zim's PAK brought out the vocal communicator. "GIR! MINIMOOSE! Get down to the lab IMMEDIATELY!"

"Yes, my Master!" was GIR's response. A few seconds later, a tube popped out of ceiling and released the malfunctioning SIR and the tiny robotic moose. Zim glared at the two for a minute.

"GIR, you and I are going to Irk. It seems as though Skoodge forgot to deliver the message to us."

"Master," the Computer chimed in, "You weren't invited."

"SILENCE! Minimoose, you will stay here with the Computer and guard it against the Dib-stink. Computer! Prepare the Voot!"

"Oooooooooooh, we gonna go and fly with the squirrel into oblivion!" GIR shrieked. He began to run around the lab, screaming the entire time with a chocolate suck monkey in one hand and a taquito (A/N: Thank you JtHM for the "correct" spelling of "taquito". Oh Happy Noodle Boy…) in the other.

"Just come on." Zim said; a bit aggravated with the robot. GIR's body lit up red for a moment and he followed Zim to the hangar with Minimoose right behind him. As soon as they arrived at the Voot, GIR changed back to teal and began to run and scream once again. This time, he was headed to the power amplifier.

"WEEEEHEEEE! WEEEEHOOOO!" he shrieked as he approached ever-closer to the device.

"NO GIR! STAY AWAY FROM THAT POWER AMPLIFIER!" GIR immediately stopped and looked at his Master through teary eyes.

"Awe, but I want to plaaayyyy!" he cried while hugging Zim at the same time.

"No GIR! Stop! Ack! My organs!" Zim squirmed in GIR's hug of doom until he was finally released. "You know, this makes me glad that I prevented the Earth from being squished from a GIANT HUG OF DOOM!"

"Heehee!" GIR giggled. Zim's eye twitched as GIR began to drink the Suck Monkey, hacking it up, and drinking it once again.

"Just get in the Cruiser." Zim said. He jumped into the pilot's seat with GIR to his right. "Computer, put the base in defensive mode." With that, the Voot Cruiser took to the skies. GIR watched amazed as the Earth became smaller and smaller and soon, it was gone altogether.

"Oooooooh."

"Ok GIR, I have increased the Voot Cruiser's speed tenfold so we should arrive at Irk in three to four hours. Then, we shall doom this so-called 'Resisty' and retrieve Invader Tenn!" Zim stated triumphantly.

"Doom?" GIR asked. Zim's eyes widened as a memory six months long replayed in his head.

"No, no, no, GIR! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed, pulling on his antennae. This could NOT happen again!

"I'm gonna sing the Doom Song now! Doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom. Doom doom doom. Doom. Doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doooooom. Doom doom doom!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

End of excerpt

A/N: Tell me what you think of this so far! This is probably going to be in the middle of Chapter 3 or 4, it depends how long I make the intro. Anyway, this is pretty much how the story is going to play out. It will not be in script format since that would be a little too hard and a little too long. For me, it's easier to write out a novelization of Invader Dib. However, if people want me to create a script, I will happily oblige. It probably won't be done until Invader Dib is actually finished but I will do it.

The poll for the ending of Invader Dib is still open for those of you with accounts. For anonymous readers, feel free to leave a review containing your preferred ending as others before you have done. Once again, I'm sorry for not updating in a while and I hope this made up for it. I also apologize that I made GIR sing the Doom Song again. I realize how annoying this can get so sorry for all of you who think the Doom Song in a Zim fic is boring/unoriginal. I will note that it contains the right number of "dooms" that were sang in the first half of the song (feel free to count them and correct me if I'm wrong).

I'm sticking by the original due date for this fic so I probably won't be posting anything else under previews until about a week before Christmas. Sorry, this Author's Note is ridiculously long! Well, bye!

P.S.: If you caught the small reference to an unfinished episode; good for you! Also, if you know why I used quite a few exclamation marks in the dialogue; you are a true J.C.V. fan.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well, it seems my deadline is almost up. Just be a bit more patient everyone, we're five days away from the start of the actual story. I'm a couple minutes away from finishing Chapter 1 and starting up Chapter 2. Invader Dib will be your Christmas present from me! For those of you that are Jewish, consider it a late Hannukah present. For those of you that don't celebrate Christmas, Hannukah, or the solstice (it's tomorrow!), this is still a gift to you! Invader Zim fans, we must unite if we ever want this show back. It seems as though the whole Operation: Head Pigeons is winding down, but then again I don't have a Facebook. :P I know, shoot me *sarcasm sign here*. Now, I give you the final trailer, the official end to this little collection of randomness. Enjoy to your heart's contempt!

(screen is filled with a view of the universe…well a part of it)

Narrator: It is what you have all been waiting for.

(pictures of Zim, Dib, GIR on a piggy, Gaz, and the Tallests are flashed across the screen)

Narrator: You have screamed for it, begged for it, asked politely, and annoyed the heck out of the executives just to get it. You are unstoppable now.

(words come on screen in succession)

You

Are

Invaders.

Narrator: Operation: Head Pigeons is over. You have won.

Invader Zim Dib

A/N: *sighs* Incredibly short, but it's the most I could come up with at the moment. I wish Nickelodeon could actually finish Zim but that's asking for too much. As long as Viacom owns Nickelodeon, there's nothing that they can do. Viacom, why are you doing this to us? Is there another company controlling Viacom? Let's not point fingers like all of us have done in the beginning. It's not Jhonen Vasquez's fault the show was cancelled, seeing as Nickelodeon owned the rights. It's not Nickelodeon's fault for not finishing the series now because Viacom is controlling them. So what's controlling Viacom? Or are they just blind to the multiple fans? Eh, who knows. Dang, now I want to read I Feel Sick…


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, this is a really pointless update, but seeing as the story Collaborate isn't updating I'll step in to alert people. Now, I don't actually have a Facebook, but I am updated on the inner workings of our favorite operation besides Operation: Impending II, Operation: Head Pigeons.

Courtesy of I Sit On Tables, a new DVD might be released February of this year called Operation: Doom (yes, I saw it coming too). If enough people buy it, the show will be renewed for two seasons. Yes, we might have a chance at getting our Invader Dib movie. AND I CAN FINALLY STOP WRITING IT! I mean…I wouldn't have the urge to continue. Or I'd work double time to finish it before the actual thing came out. Then again, I'd probably have a little over two years to…never mind. I'm going off on a tangent.

On top of that, I have heard that there will be another raid on Nickelodeon in March. I don't really know how accurate this rumor is, but I thought I should make you aware of another possible raid. Besides, don't you find it funny to piss off a kids' cartoon network?

On the subject of Invader Dib, I have decided upon the final plotline and events that take place.

As you know, Zim has already left Conventia following the orders of his Tallest. Of course, he's not returning to Earth. Instead, he tracks down the Massive so he can help rescue Tenn and act as a "secret agent" of some sort. Dib, who has been abducted by the Resisty, agrees to help them reclaim the enslaved planets. Sometime later, the Resisty, assisted by the Meekrob, declare war on the Irkens. All Invaders fight for their planet alongside soldiers of the Irken Elite and Tak. Skoodge successfully rescues Tenn and they run into GIR. They make their getaway with other Irken civilians as the Irken Empire falls.

Meanwhile, Zim is taken aboard the Massive to be punished by the Tallest for starting the war in the first place. As they are about to declare the punishment, they are discovered to be frauds (either an OC or Table Headed Service Drone Bob will reveal their secret). Zim, oblivious to everything around him, leaves the Massive once he spots Dib's ship (Tak's Spittle Runner) flying by the Massive and a typical Invader Zim-style chase occurs through an asteroid belt/field.

Dib distracts Zim and causes him to crash land on an asteroid. After about an hour of unconsciousness, a cloaked figure approaches Zim, telling him to get up and continue fighting. For once in his life, Zim listens to the figure and leaves quickly. This is where the ending begins and can go in two different directions.

Once again, he loses the fight to Dib and crashes on an asteroid once more. This time, Dib and the Resisty land on the asteroid and make Zim watch as his planet goes up in flames. They tell him that this is the same as when the Irken Armada took over each of their own planets and want to see at least one Irken suffer as they had. Zim's obliviousness finally begins to crack, but still supports his empire. Dib begins to empathize with Zim, knowing the feeling of dread about having your own planet taken from you, and doesn't believe that Zim deserves this.

Lard Nar, recognizing Zim as the one who was responsible for the death of Almighty Tallest Miyuki, grows angry with him and gives Dib the choice to kill Zim. Dib tries to talk the other members out of it, but they all back Lard Nar, claiming that Zim is too much of a hazard and a burden to be kept alive. Dib refuses to anyway and Lard Nar takes the opportunity to. Before he can fire his weapon, Zim asks Dib to kill him, claiming he'd rather have him do it than Lard Nar. Finally agreeing, Dib kills Zim and is named Ambassador of Meekrob. The Irken Empire falls and the Irkens are strictly limited to living on Irk, Foodcourtia, Conventia, Judgementia, and Devastis since they were under Irken rule before any of the operations were started.

The story ends with Tenn and Skoodge safely on Earth with GIR, Minimoose, and the Computer. Along the way, GIR has constantly blabbed on about his Master, forcing Tenn to hit him over the head in order to make him shut up. He wakes up in the base and asks about his Master once again. The Computer breaks the news of his death and GIR cries his eyes out. Tenn gives him a taco to shut him up and has him watch the Angry Monkey Show. All in all, nobody really misses Zim all that much, the enslaved planets are returned to their former glory, and Dib carries out his dreams. Yet, he still feels guilt about Zim.

I feel like this would be the official ending, as to not keep the series going, but it's the more morbid, un-kid-friendly version. Then again, I think Jet died in Avatar so as long as there's no blood, I think it's ok. Yeah, for authenticity, I'm abiding as much as I can to the Nick rules of 2001-2002.

Zim succeeds in capturing Dib and the Irken Armada defeats the Resisty. Zim takes Dib back to Irk with him, where he is declared Almighty Smallest with Skoodge as a co-ruler (like Red and Purple). Red and Purple and forced to obey Zim as well as every other Irken in the universe. This pretty much spells doom for the Irken Empire, but Skoodge makes sure Zim's hazardous nature is somewhat contained.

Meawhile, Zim randomly launches Dib into space where he crash lands on Saturn. With help of a few aliens, he repairs the ship and sets out for Meekrob after contacting his father. He is declared Ambassador of Meekrob despite his failure, and helps the Meekrob and the Resisty regain their strength where the battle can begin once more, as well as the constant rivalry of Zim and Dib.

I have less to say about this ending since it's short, straight forward, and there's less content to write about. So far, this is pointing towards the alternate ending to Invader Dib.

I want to apologize to Zim's-Best-Friend. I didn't realize that you had started a finale adaptation, or how similar the events are. I didn't mean to copy your work. I'm sorry.

So, that's all I have to say tonight. The poll is now closed and the winner is: Option 1. I know quite a few people voted for an Irken victory, but the original choice was Option 1. I combined the votes for Resisty victory with the original choice votes and it beat out the Irkens. Yes, I did take your reviews into account and I'm so happy you gave a crap about the novelization. So, thanks.

I want to give a special thanks to randomperson (anonymous), Galaxina-the-Seedrian, CloudCuckooSquirrel, EmoEccentrica, InvaderPniOMG (anonymous), avatar2012, Lady Person (anonymous), and Invaderpixel (anonymous) for being the first ones to review and the ones who forced-I mean inspired me to write out Invader Dib as a full-fledged fanfiction rather than bug everyone with teaser trailers. I also thank all of the other people out there who have reviewed any previous chapter to this nonsensical collection of random crap from my mind. You guys also pushed me for a story, so I hope you're happy! Well, this is the end of the collection of trailers. I'll list it as Complete for now, but I may return to it one day for one last trailer. This, in itself, is highly unlikely. I bid you all good bye as I step back into the portal to the world of Invader Dib. The fight rages on, and I have to be there to write it down.

~Sorida, MaSa Co.


	7. Operation Doom Update

The date has rolled over, the 22nd has passed. Well, I know I didn't exactly follow the hiatus deadline (Invader Dib will be updated in 3…2…1…*POOF!* Ok, just wait a little longer) but Nickelodeon sure did! Yes, Operation Doom is out and ready for purchase at your local Hot Topic or DVD store.

Just a warning, I was seriously overwhelmed by all the GIR merchandise in Hot Topic. Today was my first time in there as a Zim fan and my eyes were bombarded with GIR. The good thing is, they made new Invader Zim T-shirts so there's actually a Zim one…and one with every character on it including the Madness. He's right next to GIR.

Sorry about the tangent, but Operation Doom is out and hopefully will help revive Zim. I'm not sure how Viacom will react to this. Rest assured, if enough copies are sold, Nickelodeon will happily bring the show back. Now I know what some of you are thinking, "That is such a lie, like the cake," or "Yeah, and then Nick will pull out at the last minute and we'll all laugh at you like the stupid girl you are." Nick won't pull out, Viacom will most likely hold them back if the DVD sales don't meet their expectations. My proof: Jhonen Vasquez's official website known as questionsleep(dot)com or The Official Website of Parasite Induced Dimentia.

Who remembers Nicktoons Networks Invader Zim March Madness? I certainly don't (I missed it!), but I know you do! The ratings for the reruns were so high that Nickelodeon contacted Jhonen Vasquez with the idea of reviving Zim. It almost went through, but crashed at the last minute. It was probably something to do with Viacom. Of course, that's just my idea; it could have been Nick. Eh, who knows.

Don't believe me? Check out the website then! He's also got something up there about InvaderCON as well as 31 Zim "facts" for the whole month of March…and something about the Invader Zim-Portal relationship (yes, Valve's Portal).

Anyway, Operation Doom contains the most watched episodes of Invader Zim on Nicktoons Network from 2010. Now, for the real bulk of the update: the episode list. There are 13 episodes:

The Frycook What Came From All That Space

Career Day

Battle-Dib

The Nightmare Begins

Gaz, Taster of Pork

Vindicated!

Voting of the Doomed

Hobo 13

Walk For Your Lives

Mysterious Mysteries

Future Dib

Plague of the Babies

Bloaty's Pizza Hog

Yes, the Zim Wiki page is telling the truth about the DVD. Also, if you're going to buy it off of Amazon, buy it new. I checked the prices and it's less for a new copy. At Hot Topic, it's about $17 ($16.99, but I round up).

Gosh, I feel like an advertisement and I apologize if I'm pressuring any of you to go buy random Zim stuff (GIR umbrella, piggy headphones; the works). Although I've done all this talk, I'm sorry to say that I didn't automatically buy the DVD once I saw it. I have a majority of the episodes, I was shopping for a friend so I didn't have any money left, and my parental unit would have freaked. Sure, my mom accepts the fact that I freaking love Zim, but I always have that odd feeling about her watching me watch Zim/watching the show with me. Anyone else feel that way?

Enough of that! Let's just…go on with our lives now. Yeah, that sounds good. Bye.

…

Anyone excited for Portal 2?


	8. InvaderCON, Part 1

Ok everybody; it's what all of us Zim fans have been waiting for…InvaderCON is here! Woo! Yeah! Take that you crazy mixed-up house! Who's getting dinner? Who's not getting lost in you no mo? Whoop! Who-oh wait, wrong show. ^.^; hahaha, Foster's…

Here's some information for you all:

InvaderCON is a completely fan-made convention (at least, to my knowledge) that was specially created for Zim's tenth birthday. Although the official anniversary is on March 31st, this week-end in Atlanta, Georgia, it will be celebrated. People worldwide are coming to participate in this epic Zim paradise as well as people from around the states. Unfortunately, I will not be able to attend this event of awesomeness since I lack the money for a plane ticket and I can't go out that far on my own yet. So, yeah, you don't get to meet me. I know, you're so sad, aren't you? *SARCASM*

For those of you (like myself) who cannot go, fear not! I will keep you updated for the next two days! From my vantage point, I can give you all good YouTube videos you can watch, the schedule for the day, and some other random stuff. Just sit back, relax, and read on!

There will be five guests arriving. Of course, you probably know who four of them are. I'll just tell you guys some fun facts about them:

Guest Number one: Richard Horvitz!

How could he not come? He's ZIM! THE Zim! The one and only ZIM! Of course, he's more than just Zim (as awesome as that alien is). His other most well-known role is Billy from Cartoon Network's _The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy_. Zim fans, if you have never watched that show before, I recommend it. It's got that kind of dark nature to it, but it feels more relaxed than Zim. Plus, Billy's just a very loud, schizophrenic idiot. He's also Daggett on _Angry Beavers_, Rodney on _Squirrel Boy_, Raz in the video game _Psychonauts_, Orthopox in _Destroy All Humans!_, and various other voices.

We're moving on to Guest Number two: Andy Berman!

Yes, our favorite paranormal investigator is attending the celebration! Yay! Just to let you know, he doesn't have a big head, just putting it out there. He's appeared on Psych, CSI, and a few more scatterings of shows/movies that I've never really heard of. Sorry, I'm kind of useless here.

Guest Number three: Melissa Fahn!

The voice of Gaz, the pessimistic, dooming, video game-playing sister of the Dib! She's most known as a voice over for anime like _Cowboy Bebop_. She's also my role model at the moment for a career in music (although, I think I'm sticking with storyboarding, editing, or producing/anything of the sort) seeing as she was in the original cast of none other than…_Wicked!_ Yes, it's great musical that I really want to see…along with _Les Miserables, _but that's beside the point.

Guest Number four: Rikki Simons!

GIR is coming and he's NOT singing the Doom Song. Before Invader Zim, Simons colored Jhonen Vasquez's graphic novel, _I Feel Sick_, the second spin off for JtHM. When he worked on Invader Zim, he was also a color artist. You can thank him for the awesome shades of magenta and purple. He's been asked to lend his voice for various other roles looking for a "GIR voice". Yeah, I'd probably be annoyed too…Bloaty was cool!

Now, I introduce to you Guest Number five: Eric Trueheart!

Mr. Jean-Paul Bondy couldn't attend at last minute, so they got another awesome guy. Trueheart was one of the main writers for Invader Zim, working alongside Jhonen. It's rumored that Trueheart is the one who came up with the craziest ideas for episodes. You know, he did write "GIR Goes Crazy and Stuff," "Zim Eats Waffles," and "Bad, Bad Rubber Piggy." For more information on the last one, visit Jhonen's website where he talks about Cartoon Hell, which is a real place where you will be sent at the slightest sign of defiance.

There's also going to be a panel for Room With A Moose Dot Com and Operation: Head Pigeons. Pretty awesome, huh?

Well, that's all for today! I'm going search for stuff tomorrow and I'll tell you how everything supposedly worked out. Of course, ask someone who actually went for more accurate information.

For those of you going, you want to do me a favor? Can you ask Eric Trueheart how he thinks the series would end or how they implied it? I want to get my facts straight before Invader Dib comes off of its month-long hiatus. Have fun you guys!


	9. InvaderCON, Part 2MADNESS!

As InvaderCON continues to commence, I grow more and more depressed…but nobody cares about that! I'm watching a Zim marathon right now, courtesy of Nicktoons Network, and am happily looking at the scheduled events for InvaderCON. Remember, I may make some mistakes since I'm not actually there, I'm just relaying some information for those of you who can't attend.

This morning, episode viewings began and will end at 12:00 AM. The opening ceremonies were at 10:00 AM and after, the unfinished episode scripts were read WITH the voices. Somebody please put that on YouTube. Richard Horvitz's panel, Rikki Simons' autograph table, and Melissa Fahn's autograph table have already come and passed…try again tomorrow! ^.^ Puppets were made to please the Tallest who couldn't attend to their subjects' celebration. Well, I think the whole "celebrating Zim" kind of set them off.

Rikki Simons' panel was next, where he sat through GIR Hell for 45 minutes and Richard Horvitz and Andy Berman took over the autograph tables. Poor Horvitz, his voice must be GONE right now. Think about it, he had to do Zim and Billy in the same day…loud, very loud.

Melissa was up next for the panel session of TORTURE! Has she ever witnessed the insanity that is a ComiCON? If she hasn't, she's prepared for anything after being surrounded by insane Zim fans. Eric Trueheart painfully sat through an hour at the autograph table. I wonder if he thought about actually going to Animation Hell like Frank Conniff did. Jhonen drew a smiley face over the blood stain on the carpet. I bet people had fun at the Post Puppet Production Performance with those crazy Sci-fi Janitors. I've always wanted to meet Agent DarkBooty.

Andy Berman sat through the insanity next, probably got a lot of questions about large-headed-ness. Oh, turns out Eric started LYING about writing on Invader Zim. Yes, I knew Jhonen had an underground torture chamber filled with blood and Barney! I KNEW IT! The return of Rikki Simons at the autograph table must have had GIR fans in frenzy. Melissa made her return too. Poor people.

People registered for the Costume Contest with little to no Bloaties. I hope that kick-ass Poop Dog costume makes its return. Trust me, that costume was pretty kick-ass. Rikki Simons shared his coloring techniques with artists-to-be. Richard and Andy came back to the autograph tables after about an hour of Zim and Dib impressions. Actually, make that freaking HOURS of that.

The Costume Contest was up next. I really wonder who won that, Zim, GIR, Gaz, Dib, Roboparents…who knows. There was a Soapy Waffles workshop next that I don't know what the Hell it was for. Man, Rikki went to the autograph table a lot today, same with Melissa. They must be deaf by now…

The Music Video Contest and Invader Zim Taboo must have been crazy. I mean, IZ Taboo? It's a hard game and how do you describe "dictionary" using only IZ references? It's impressive if you can. Either that, or kind of creepy. Richard and Andy were forced back to those damned autograph tables after much persuading and pain. Well, I've caught up to the present.

Anyway, a giant panel with all five guests all about working on Invader Zim going on right now. There's a vendors room event for random art stuff. I don't know what I was about to say. Oh, an Operation Head Pigeons panel! Cool! After that, there's a Room With a Moose panel!

For the ones staying over, there's the dinner of DOOM containing, oh, I don't know…toast? Beans that will destroy the world? Who knows…

GIR fans, go crazy 'cause there's going to be a RAVE! Maybe Richard will jump up on the stage again and start dancing. That was an entertaining YouTube video. And finally, the viewing party comes to a close at 12:00PM. So, that's the day at InvaderCON.

I'll get some more stuff tomorrow to post, and I'll try to find some InvaderCON videos on YouTube. The only thing I've found is the Soapy Waffles channel with a LiveStream for InvaderCON, so check it out. See you on the flip side!


End file.
